1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag structure, and more particularly to an airbag structure for a vehicle, which controls the amount of air introduced into the front part of the airbag when the airbag inflates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an airbag protects the passenger's body in the driver's seat or other seats when a vehicle is hit as a result of a collision or other sudden accident during driving. The force of the impact causes high pressure gas to rapidly inflate the airbag. The airbag cushions the passenger's body as the as the body is forced forward.
Such an airbag is conventionally mounted at the central top portion of a steering wheel in order to protect the passenger's head or upper body.
FIG. 1 illustrates a steering wheel at which a prior airbag is mounted, and FIG. 2 illustrates a prior airbag inflated upon collision of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an airbag operating arrangement(1) on which an airbag(3) is mounted for preventing the passenger's body from being injured due to an accident or the like is installed in the central portion of the steering wheel(2).
Additionally, the airbag operating arrangement(1) may be installed in other locations other than the steering wheel(2) of the driver's seat.
Such an airbag operating arrangement(1) would be engaged in the event. sensor(not shown) provided in a vehicle senses an impact force or impact pressure greater than a predetermined impact force or impact pressure.
Hereinafter, the operation of an airbag for a vehicle which is structured in a manner according to the prior art is described in detail.
First, the sensor senses an impact force resulting from an accident, for example a collision or the like, due to the driver's mistake or other reasons during driving. At this time, the airbag operating arrangement(1) is engaged as the impact force sensed by the sensor exceeds a predetermined value at which time the airbag(3) is activated.
When the airbag operating arrangements(1) is engaged, a high pressure gas blows out into the airbag(3) instantaneously to inflate the airbag(3). The airbag(3) cushions the passenger against impact with the steering wheel(2) or the vehicle body, and thus prevents the passenger from being injured.
The passenger is protected by the airbag(3) as it absorbs the shock of the passenger's forward inertial push or the shock of an instrument board or the like being pushed toward the passenger.
However, as the above described prior art airbag(3) forcefully impacts the passenger's body on inflation as a result of an accident, for example a collision of the vehicle or the like, the passenger may be suffocated or injured thereby.
Notwithstanding this problem, the pressure of the high pressure gas inflating the airbag(3) can not be reduced because the airbag(3) must be inflated instantaneously in the event of accident.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an airbag structure which would not suffocate or injure the passenger in an accident.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag structure which prevents the passenger from being suffocated or injured by an airbag is filled instantaneously with which high pressure gas.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an airbag structure is filled instantaneously with which high pressure gas when a vehicle is hit as a result of an accident. The airbag(3) comprises a membrane in which plurality of vent openings is formed to reduce the instant inflow of high pressure gas into a front part of the airbag structure.
The characteristics of the present invention will be understood more fully from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings showing a preferred embodiment of the invention.